To Love and To Hate
by Hae-jang Lee
Summary: [AU, Yaoi.] Kyo returns to the Souma's after a family dispute several years ago. He meets the kind Tooru and struggles for his intense hatred against Yuki. Little does he know that his trip back home will lead him to something he least expected.


Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters, sadly. This is my first fan fiction, well, first written piece actually, so I hope you will find this story enjoyable :)

This story, I regret to say, is a bit OC Just a little, mind you. Mostly due to the fact that these character's are now in their mid twenties and I felt that this is the way they would have held themselves up or spoken to one another when they were older. K? Thanks (:

. Hae-jang Lee .

**One**

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

Sigh. Kyo saw it coming and knew he was in for it. He saw this man's fury with his red face and vein-popping forehead; his eyes blood shot and fierce. He saw his torn pride as he clinched and unclinched his white knuckled fists. But, he was ready for it. He wasn't going to let some hot-tempered, ill trained man show him how to get the job done. Letting out an impatient sigh, he took matters into his own hands and charged the man with efficent quickness. A powerful punch in the face did it for him and he continued on his way back to his apartment.

Where in the world do these men find him? It was the second time this week and he was getting irritable. If sleeping with a beautiful _taken_ woman was going to be so god damn troublesome, than he should never have accepted their invitation to bed. Well, of course he didn't know that they were taken in the first place, but nonetheless it was done and there was nothing he could do about it...except for... well, declining such a tasty proposal.

Locking his door tightly behind him, he threw his bag over a chair and hastily made his way towards the answering machine. Lifting a slender finger in the air, he slowly clicked on play to begin his messaging feast.

"Hey baby, when are you coming to vis--" Delete.

"You mother fucking bitch! I'm goi--" Delete.

"It's Mai, I'm sorry about what happ--" Delete.

"Hey asshole, you better watch your--" Delete.

"Kyo kun! It's Shigure! I have been trying to call you for days and I am constantly greeted by your lovely machine. Please answer your phone calls before I actually come to believe that this machine is actually you. I hope you're doing well with your photography. Keep it up, okay? Ciaooo!"

Kyo sat on the cushioned recliner's arm, staring blankly at the wall while contemplating on whether he should call him back or not. It's been months since he last spoke with them...a year, almost, and half a decade when he last saw them. But Shigure would call him anyway...once a week, once a month...it didn't matter. There was always a phone call...a phone call to show that they still cared for him. Well, that he still cared for him at least. He was continually touched by Shigure's kind heart, yet he couldn't help but stiffen at the thought of Yuki.

The last time he came to visit them turned out to be a complete disaster. The unhidden glares from the other members of his family was unwelcoming and the room grew hostile and strained. News was brought forth of his actions at the university, his low grades, and his women. Thus began a heated argument between he and his sworn enemy since birth. Than a fight. A bloody fight that left him in shame and in dishonor...a fight that tore his heart into little bits of pieces and shattered all the pride he could muster.

It was nearly five years since that incident and during that time he trained, trained til he bled and was black and blue. And satisfied. Perhaps it was time to go back with a strong back and a strong mind. The thought was almost exhilarating...

There was a laziness to the day that soothed Kyo's tension. Walking up to that old familiar house brought both good and bad memories and he was suddenly awashed with them, drowning in them. He closed his eyes thoughtfully, letting the warm wind caress his face and rumple his hair. It felt nice to be away from the city, he thought to himself as he leaned against a nearby tree, not yet ready to go inside. Opening his brownish-red eyes, he fished out his camera from his bag and zoomed in on a tree across from him. Its old bark held the inscriptions of "H Y" scraped into it while a heart, although crooked, encircled the two letters. It was so very cute and innocent that he couldn't help but take a picture.

Out of nowhere, somebody intervened as he clicked on the round button. Stunned and somewhat annoyed at the sudden interruption, he whipped up his head only to meet with soft purple eyes. Lost for words and embarassed at being caught in the act of photographing a tree, he set his jaw and faced him without an utter. He desperately tried to keep down his temper, but just looking at Yuki only kept his face warm with fresh anger.

He had grown taller since he had last seen him, his body lean and firm. His heart shaped face that was once hardened with a meer look at him, was now softened with angelic features. His violet eyes held a look of wonder mixed with something that he could not yet read. He was more beautiful than ever, Kyo realized uncomfortably.

The stood there, staring at each other until the outstretched silence grew uncomfortable with each passing second before Yuki finally broke the stillness of their meeting.

"Hello." He spoke his words softly before withdrawing from Kyo's presense and continued on his way to the house.

Oh! How much Kyo wanted to ram his beautiful face against the ground, slamming it over and over until he saw his big purple eyes roll back in his head...and triumph would seek into his viens as he finally claimed his victory! Letting out a supressed sigh, he also made his way up to the house, suprised that Yuki left the door open for him to enter. Dumbfounded at the fresh smell of home cooking and cleanliness, he examined the home from where he stood. What has been going on since his years of absense? Did Shigure and Yuki finally grow out of their messy habits and learned how to be housewives?

"Kyo kun!" Shigure exclaimed as he practically pranced his way to greet him. "My, my! What a suprise! I had no idea that you were coming...you should have called, you know or we could have prepared a larger meal for you."

"It's okay, I don't plan on staying for long. I only came out of boredom, anyway...not like I actually wanted to come here in the first place."

"Shigure san?"

A voice that Kyo didn't recognize. He looked down at the brunette that was making her way to Shigure's side. Her face held a light blush as she faced him with large, questioning eyes. Her hair was neatly combed and put up in a childish fashion that made her look younger than she actually was. She was homely and plain compared to the other girls he encountered, but there was a certain cuteness about her that made her looks appealing. She looked kind and somewhat naive, yet he still looked at her in distrust, bothered that no one told him of her.

"This is Honda Tooru," Shigure said cheerfully, "she has been living with us for the past three years. And this, Tooru, is Souma Kyo."

Her eyes lit up instantly as she bowed repeatedly, exclaiming, "Oh! It's so nice to meet you, Souma san! I have heard so much about you and I am so honored to meet yet another Souma!"

Kyo couldn't help but wince at her cheerful tone. "Uh...you can stop bowing now."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She bowed again, "I can't tell that I'm bowing so much until someone tells me and I guess that can get a little bit annoying--but now I can't stop bowing again because I feel bad for bowing but when I feel bad for bowing I feel even more sorry and I just can't help but bow again and---"

"I get the point." Kyo said irritably, glancing at Shigure's amused face.

"Are you going to stay for dinner? I made plenty of food and I'll be more than happy if you could join us." She continued, unaware of his harsh tone.

"No, I think I'll pass on it. I don't plan on staying for long anyhow."

"Oh...well, okay..."

She looks almost...sad, Kyo thought to himself. He almost felt guilty for refusing her considerate invitation and for hurting her feelings in the process.

"Why not stay awhile?"

Everyone looked up to face Yuki. Kyo scowled at how softly he spoke those words...as though he was some kind hearted, generous person. His words made him sick.

"We are cousin's after all. There is no need to feel like strangers."

"Cousin's!" Tooru broke in, excited.

"Not by blood, thank god" Kyo said with a sneer.

"But...than...if you're not related by blood, than how can you be related?" Tooru questioned them, obviously puzzled.

"There are many ways, such as cousin's by marriage for example." Yuki gave her a small, sweet smile.

"Oh..., I see.. I'm sorry for being so rude for such questions but it's just there are so many of you and i'm always so curious. I just...want to ask...one more question but I'm afraid that you'll think I'm being too forward or rude and I don't you to be uncomfortable and I--"

"It's okay, Tooru. Ask away." The gray haired man interrupted smoothly.

"Well, that is..." She looked away nervously, as though somewhat embarassed to ask something so personal. The members of the Souma's shifted uneasily, growing uncomfortable themselves for whatever bizarre question she might bring out.

"Spit it out!" Kyo yelled impatiently, unable to hold it in.

"Ah! I'm sorry...I was just wondering that, if both of you are not related by blood...than, why do you both carry Souma's as a surname?" She immediately regretted her question once she saw Shigure's cheerful, smiling face change into something incredibly solemn. Kyo was wincing somewhat and his face was as red as his hair, although she couldn't see his face for he was looking at the floor...she knew she had hit a sensitive spot. She than turned her gaze to Yuki who held no expression at all, except a look that he was very far away.

"Oh, how...silly of me." She stammered, feeling utterly ashamed and bowed deeply, "I'm really sorry. Truly I am and I hope that in your hearts you guys will forgive me. I can not bare to have you hate me for my stupidity."

Yuki lifted his hand from his side and placed it gently on her head. He patted it quickly before withdrawing and guestured for her to stand up straight.

Leaning close to her for her ears only, he whispered soothingly: "There is no need to apologize, you have done nothing wrong. Unfortunately it is not the time nor the place to give an answer and I am afraid that it is a rather long story. I will speak of it soon to you, not just for you to hear but also for myself as well."

Tooru gave a serious nod, her eyes wide and full of mixed emotions. Yuki held her hand and squeezed it tightly as they both walked inside the kitchen after giving Kyo a slight nod.

"Who the hell was that!" Kyo screamed when Tooru and Yuki were out of view.

"Not so loud," Shigure replied, obviously amused. "She was an old high school mate of Yuki's and they both went to college together. I don't think they knew each other in high school though but the poor girl lost her mother and was left an orphan with no home. She offered to help us around the house and so we offered her shelter in place of it. A bit absent minded and as clumsy as one can be, she has brought joy into our lives."

"Thank you for that touching story. Although I was curious about her, I was not asking about her. I am talking about the other one."

"Other one?" Shigure quirked his lips to a smile.

"You know who I mean, old man."

"Ah... old man indeed. I fear that girls do not find me attractive anymore ever since Yuki graduated from college."

"That's becaue they never thought you were attractive in the first place, you smelly pervert. They were all after Yuki's prude little ass. And for the love of everything left sane in this house, do not change the subject."

"I suppose you are referring to Yuki, aren't you? Well, he's more open now, I gather. He's still the same old Yuki although he smiles and laughs more often than he used to."

He can smile all he want but it doesn't change the fact that he is still the same person as he was before. He will never change, Kyo concluded. As for himself, he will never forgive him nor the other members of his wretched family.

"Well? Are you going to stay for dinner or are you going to sulk all day?" Shigure asked him jokingly.

"I suppose I will stay." Kyo said carelessly, feeling his stomach grumble at the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen.

"Good." It was nice having the family back together again, Shigure though happily to himself as he walked to the dining room with the red headed boy. Well, man, now...god, I'm getting old. His smile vanished somewhat for he knew the outcome that will lay before them after their meal. It seems as though the most heated arguments were held over dinner. Sighing softly to himself, he propped himself onto his cushion and waited.


End file.
